


Who’s Idea Was it to Put the Power Button Inside the Portal

by LavenderCore527



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: CPR, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Parental Vlad Masters, Temporary Character Death, Vlad Fenton AU, badger cereal, but they are really only in it for like 2 minuets, would this be minor I mean technically he died but like only half died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCore527/pseuds/LavenderCore527
Summary: It was a good day. Calm. Vlad was making dinner for his son and his friends.That was before the trio decided to be stupidorVlad runs downstairs and sees Danny die and then un-die in the portal and helps him through his first transformation.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Who’s Idea Was it to Put the Power Button Inside the Portal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things That Broke Danny's Brain (and one he could get used to)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023668) by [Steerpike13713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike13713/pseuds/Steerpike13713). 



> So I wrote this a while ago and never got around to posting it. I was inspired by Steerpike13713 and their Vlad Fenton AU go check it out.

It started out as a typical day he was home preparing dinner for his son and their two friends. Maddie and Jack were out at a ghost convention for the weekend and Jazz was at the library and would be staying over at a friend's house. He could have gone with Maddie and Jack but being a haffa in a room with ghost hunters, it's hard enough to stay undetected with just two, but a whole convention hall with unknown weapons and inventions. It was safer not to risk it. So Vlad used his typical excuse of staying home to watch the kids. 

Preparing dinner for the group used to be a challenge but nothing too difficult. It was just a matter of making Sam’s food then giving Tucker an extra helping of meat. 

The food was finished so all he had to do was go get the children. Vlad walked up to Danny's bedroom only to be confused as to why it was so quiet. Once he opened the door he realized why, no one was in there. There was no way that the mischievous trio would be in Jazz's room and would have no reason to be in the parent's bedroom, and he would have known if they were on the first floor.

All that was left was the lab. Vlad grumbled under his breath, Danny knew he wasn't supposed to be down there without supervision, the untested weapons scattered about were even more dangerous than the tested ones. And with him surrounded by his friends he would likely be more brazen than he typically would be alone. Vlad would have to give the boy a lecture about doing what he is told and understanding that there is a reason the rules are the way they are. 

Vlad walked back down the stairs in a slightly more foul mood. But decided he would speak with Danny after his friends went home, no reason to embarrass the boy in front of them. After walking through the first floor and making his way to the lab he started to hear the conversation between the trio. 

"I always wondered what kind of awesome super cool things are on the other side of that portal" the voice was faint, due to how far away they were, but he would know it anywhere. It was Danny.

Wait did he say portal. 

Vlad began to rush down the stairs much faster than humanly possible. He was too late.  
Before he even made it to the bottom of the stairs he could see the bright green glow coming from the portal, illuminating the whole room in a blinding light. 

That's when the screams started. Once he made it to the bottom he tried to force his way to the portal but it was hard enough to stay standing with the force coming out of it. All he could do was stand there and watch his son be hurt. Watch his silhouette be struck with enough electricity to kill. With all the strength he possessed, at this moment he was powerless. 

He watched and struggled to move forward to help Danny, his efforts in vain. 

He screamed out his son's name once the force coming out of the portal stopped. Vlad ran over to Danny who had nearly made his way out of the portal but lost his balance and hit his head on the frame, he dropped like a stone, legs still inside the portal. Vlad lifted him the rest of the way out then placed the boy on his lap. Sam and Tucker were standing off to the side likely in shock about what they had no doubt talked Danny into doing. Assigning blame isn't the most important thing right. Danny is the top priority.

"Danny..." Vlad had started patting the boy’s face in an attempt to get the boy to wake up. "Daniel don't you dare go to sleep" there was frustration in his voice but also fear "Wake Up...please...wake up" he wasn’t moving, he should be moving, why isn't he moving. He didn't realise he was crying until he saw his tears fall into his son. Vlad hugged the boy and started sobbing. Tucker and Sam were freaking out trying to figure out what to do.

Vlad layed the boy out on the ground and grabbed the boy's wrist. Hoping to feel anything. Then placed two fingers on his neck with no pulse. 

Why was his child so cold? There wasn't any time to worry about that now. Danny has no pulse and isn't breathing so he started CPR. 

"We have to get him to a hospital"  
"Are you crazy look at him if he goes to the hospital the government will take him and he'll be gone forever" the two continued bickering for about a minute or so.

Vlad continued chest compressions "wake up... please wake up" over and over. "Wake up...Danny, I can't lose you" 

With that the boy made a deep inhale and started to cough. Vlad stopped compressions. Then he started to speak 

"V" he stopped for a moment to breathe "V-Vati?" He stared at his son in wonder, and hugged his boy closer. 

"Danny... Danny, you have to stay awake" it was at that point his son started to slip through his fingers. Literally. He phased right through. Then it all clicked. He hadn't noticed until now that Danny's appearance had changed. There had been more important things on his mind like his child being electrocuted and dying right in front of him. His blue eyes now a luminescent green and his hair had changed from its original raven color to a silvery-white much like Vlad's own hair. But that isn’t what mattered, his boy was alive. "Woah" he exclaimed as he sank through his father's lap and partially through the floor. 

"Daniel. Daniel grab my hand" and the boy did without phasing through it. And the rest of his body became tangible again once above the ground. That's when Danny realized something was wrong. 

"What's going on?" The boy looked to his friends who seemed to be at just as much of a loss as him, then to his father. He couldn't make out the expression on his face if anything he looked conflicted. 

And that he was. Vlad had realized what happened, Daniel was now a Haffa, half-ghost, half-human, just like himself. He should be ecstatic not only that his son is alive but now he shares something with his son that it’s likely no one else will. But at what cost, ever since the incident that caused Vlad to get his powers he had been plagued with Ecto-acne which only seemed to get worse every time it popped up. Would Daniel have to live with that too? 

Vlad closed his eyes and exhaled. There would be time enough to worry in the future. Right now his son is safe and in his arms. Vlad pulled the boy closed into a hug before getting up and setting him on one of the desks so that he could sit on his own without being on the floor. At which point both of his friends tackled him. While Vlad went to shut down the portal so nothing could escape while they all talked. But also to take a moment to compose himself and brush the tears from his eyes. His son is alive, that's all that matters.

"Dude you had us so worried" Tucker hugged him as if he may disappear into thin air. Which if the nearly phasing underground was any indication, he just might. After a few seconds, Tucker let go to give Danny a second to breathe before Sam did the same thing and hugged him. 

"I'm so sorry Danny I never would have told you to do it if I knew what was going to happen." he could tell by her voice she had been terrified, she's still shaking. 

Tucker took a step back closer to Vlad because Danny was clearly out of it. "So what do we do now... Should we take him to a hospital?" He looked up to the adult in the room hoping for answers. 

Thankfully Vlad was home he didn't dare think about what might happen if he was there at all. Vlad was probably the only one who would have any of the answers. 

"No, he's not going to a hospital, that's the last place on Earth he should be right now." she shutterd thinking of how many close calls nearly ended him up on a Men In White’s dissection table, there was no way he would let them even get close to his son. He took a step forward and started looking over the child for any signs of Ecto-acne or Lichtenberg figures, a mark that shows up when high voltages of electricity cause blood vessels to burst, even though that is typically seen in people who have been struck by lighting but Vlad did not know how much electricity had been pumping through the portal. 

The group just looked at him confused. Vlad looked around and found a pen with a small flashlight on the end like one a doctor would have. 

"What, he just got hit with a gazillion volts of electricity that sounds like a reason to go to the hospital." Sam countered 

Vlad made his way back to the table Danny was sitting on. The boy looked mostly confused and hadn't said much since waking up. 

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" Vlad asked as he pulled up the thin flashlight and started checking the boy’s pupils. 

"My head hurts... what happened... why are there two of you?" Danny looked at his father and then to the right of him as to look at a duplicate, which Vlad actually checked for because with him it was possible. But no at the moment there was only one Vlad which means that Danny is seeing double. His pupils were dilated even after having a light shine on them. 

Vlad quickly made his diagnosis "Trama, headache, double vision, dilated pupils, slow speech, slight amnesia, and I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't be able to walk straight if I trusted you not to sink through the floor again. You, little badger, have a concussion." 

"That sounds like a reason to go to a hospital." Tucker looked back at Vlad not understanding what they were all still doing in the lab when Danny should be getting medical attention from a professional. 

"Believe me, if that was an option I would take him but Danny is no longer a normal kid. And the last thing I would ever do is put him at risk. " Vlad looked over at his son now more double-checking that other than the concussion he was okay. 

"What do you mean not a normal kid" Sam crossed her arms ready to defend her friend only to un-cross them and accept that in this situation Vlad seemed to be the only one with knowledge of what was happening. 

Vlad just remembered the reason he had come down to the lab, to begin with, he was getting the children because he had finished cooking. "I will explain it the best I can over dinner, you two have eaten here often enough to know where the plates and silverware are. Can you go set the table, Daniel and I will be up soon." he spoke in his best bossy dad voice. 

Sam and Tucker begrudgingly agreed and walked up the stairs, giving the father and son some privacy. Danny had noticed his reflection in a particulate polished piece of metal. White hair, green eyes, glowing complexion, that would take some getting used to. 

"Alright little badger I know it must be difficult right now but I need you to focus, and not freak out" Took a step back and took Daniel's hands to help him stand and not fall over. It was at this point that the black circles appeared over Vlad’s waist and moved over his body revealing the white suit with the red-lined cape that Plasmius wore. When the transformation was completed he looked down and the boy with fear in his red eyes. Even though Danny is his son and now the only other of his kind, he was afraid of rejection, the boy had also been raised by two ghost hunters for Pete's sake. 

"Woah" Danny looked up at his father in wonder. Plasmius had been a local hero for a while now, as long as Danny can remember really. “How did?... When?... Can I?” the stream of half-formed questions came spewing out of Danny’s poor concussed brain, but Plasmius got the basic idea. 

“You recall hearing about the incident that caused my Ecto-acne, getting hit with that much ectoplasm and energy from the Ghost Zone is what led to the transformation for me. And yes you should be able to do the same, we can talk more about it later once your friends go home.” The young teen just looked overwhelmed and it broke Vlad’s heart. But, this is something he can help with. “Alright let's get you back to your human body.” with that Danny started to look hopeful. 

“The first thing to do is calm down, close your eyes, take a breath, allow your heart rate to slow. You're not in danger, you are safe” with that he began to calm and one white ring formed around his waist then slowly split in two. “There you go” then Danny opened his eyes and saw the rings around him and tensed. What if he did it wrong, what if it didn't work what if he was stuck in this ghostly form. That's when the rings closed together and faded away. 

Vlad looked down at him and saw the fear written all over the panicked boy’s face. With a soft loving smile he started to comfort the child once more “Little badger, it is okay, no one is rushing you. Let's start again, close your eyes, take a breath in, and out. That's it” he took his time between the words speaking slowly so that his son may calm. The rings had formed again and slowly began to move. “I am right here with you, you are safe.” The transformation was almost complete; the tip ring made its way up to his cheekbones which caused the child to scrunch up his nose. “I will be with you every step of the way.” And with that, the rings disappeared above his head and on the floor. Danny appeared human again. Yet his eyes remained closed as if he was too focused on being calm to notice any change. 

“You can open your eyes now.” Danny opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They went back to normal, he turned around to look at himself on the shiny metal of the latest invention.  
Black hair, blue eyes, no weird glow. He brushed his hand through his hair as if to prove the person he was looking at was really him “I’m me again” He turned around with a huge smile on his face and hugged Vlad who was still in his ghostly Plasmius. 

“You were always you little badger that never changed ” he hugged his son probably tighter than he should have but Danny’s immediate acceptance of him warmed the older ghost’s heart. They stayed that way for a few seconds. Until Vlad shifted back to his human form.

“Alright, we should head upstairs and speak with your friends.”


End file.
